SpongeBob Squarepants: Bad Translation Version!
by SomeHumanFan
Summary: SpongeBob Squarepants Episodes Transcripts Translated To Various Language And Back To English Using Bad Translator! More Is Coming!
1. Chapter 1

_So... I Found This Thing Called "__**Bad Translator**__" In The Net And I I Have An Idead To Translate Every SpongeBob Episode Transcript With That Thing._

_So We Start With "Help Wanted"_

Disclaimer: SpongeBob Squarepants is property of Nickelodeon, transcript I use is from SpongeBob Wikia

* * *

[Name of Stephen Hilinborg, Spongebob Dilikidiliming script, click the view tab, and the names of all regions]. Bubble opens. We see in the Coral Sea and Zoom camera began in Sai Kung, in the bottom of the page. [Bikini Contain cards, pineapple, Brown stones, taken by Vince Mai]

Location: AA, France. Very interesting. It's very nice. Bikini bath, click here. [From left to right, Patrick takes a size comparison comparison drum House pineapple. home] is one of my favorite comparison comparison. Yes, pineapple and idiot?, Yes, but it is possible. [The door pillar, born in empty trampoline smiling tired].

Comparateur pants Square, today is the day, Gary!

Gary: Meow

SpongeBob square pants: I see [music] [pants back and let the horses] [Nakeeeeeeeeeed entered the room of learning is the top of his pants], Gary. Today, it is a good thing.

Gary: Andy Lau

Comparer Comparer website: [with a small gym and a symbol, said: I love pain.] Taking into account the amount of smell, iron, two pet-CL and s care. But to rise and rise. What is sand and gravel voice] [them], I wanted to go, I go, I go, I go, I go, I go, I go, I think I want to go, I go. [Patrick · lit rock stars and patelike · Gloria continues]

Patrick, Comparateur gu.: [fall Patrick]

Comparateur pants square altar, the best food ever and forever for the company is for people who [cancer roaming the streets]. Krabby. [Restaurant, sparks and particles in air pollution, the stomach is: do not place a sound effect]. Cancer. I want to help! I rêvé-de. March in the eyes directly exprimer [at the end of the fourth wall and in the context of point remember portant], put a line and ... I do not know how! [Patrick and came home, but pause] well, Patrick!

Patrick ·: what happened?

Man washing Sponge Bob ... ...

Patrick: there will be crab and get started right away.

This shows that in the washing machine, what can I do? 10. I do not.

Patrick: the dead and the team's home before?

Bob esponja: pants size.

Patrick; Three: blah Brown. ·?

Sponge Bob square pants: I.

[Patrick: Zhang Liang ·, and try to turn 3 good sometimes twice] is hurt, was wonderful ...: it's yellow in the hole than anyone else.

Sponge bob: I

Patrick: are you ready for this?;

For comparison:

Patrick: are you ready?

If you want to Comparateur square altar pants!

Patrick ·: ready or not

Washing-Sponge Bob square pants: deals! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! [Go to the Krusty crab]

: [Head, cleaning graffiti virtual postcard rakish] Oh well, Comparateur. I will do this?

Comparateur Comparateur: [initial interview of love, UN] range! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! Go to Comparateur! Go to Comparateur! Go to Comparateur! Now go to. [Registration, you look like an American record and exécution]

United States: [Sponge Bob, but I'm also in the background], Mr. krabs [research efforts to organize the United States lost money to successfully promote the crab], Mr. krabs, he [SpongeBob SquarePants died] it is too late, before you can.

Wash Sponge Bob carré pants, truly, Captain 0 [Vowel] live [Télécharger], every day now, Vrana Crabb and I even wanted to learn [takonbok Comparateur Comparateur, Comparateur Comparateur, applicable on the roof, so, the nails and hammers (updates)...] Incompréhensible you say negative sharp, then is behind And Krabi is Coca Cola ultime]: but I started.

Mr. Tong: boy, is, if you don't think.

Comparateur Krabsa, it doesn't matter. Seems to be about food. Pots, American insurance [Medvedev and our Comparateur processing]

United States: [depth] [-shake. [Bo Sponge Bob up]

Cancer is a good friend of mine, and if the test is successful. Find activation for the Krewe years take me to ... the [Note: Comparateur] ... translations hydrodynamic [Bob DT experts say], [then] and Hu ... Read the Turbo [key], and there are none until the hat size as Mr. Comparateur team [Krabs Comparateur-crustaceans Tran Phu [How should look in the mirror and smile, and Spongbob chapeaux Sparkban look good]

Yes flushing Kara SPO. [Cancer greeting] [Name] integration services, Turbo, automatic doors here, Sir!

Krabsa: site! Lubbers has been found [sponge sheet].

Squidward is amazing! Hydro-this? Squidward and Mr. Krabs Squidward is a purple nose exhale when you play [a rue, Ri ... year-old children, as a ship was Rue de crab. I laugh Comparateur crustacean crab for dancing. Vision, five out of the Krusty face to face with a bear to sponge Bob lost because]

Bus Driver: Hello! good afternoon! Please! Passengers may be étroit sit back and put your hands up! [Open the door to the Krusty crab of the bath, Mr. Crabbe s ' Rue]

Crab: what appears to be a hatch door [Re] that smell. This smell. Stinky smell smell smell ... Send anchors [for eye puffiness]

Squidward: why?

Mr. Krabsa: anchovy [anchovies off the car and get more copies make up for Krusty krab]

IOWH: shut up! [Anchovies says stop] does what?

Alice: eat!

You: Show a little dignity, and consists of a single register of documents? [Anchovies quiet starts and then by boat, get stronger cry MIB! Bern, Wal-Mart also introduced Sponge Bob]

Sponge Bob square pants: [sings alone] Berne Mars meets all the requirements for a shovel. [Court of the crab. [Rboidi and was also on the plane was tossed around Krabs]

Mr. krabsa: all hands on deck! The anchor itself in his pants!

Squidward: line of the file is that I ask!

Mr Crabbe: Wow! Following hatch, the squid! Octopus squid water, air, and Mr Clarke! Haha [back and throw again, squid. Berne March discount

Comparative comparison: [singing] wiper wipers, left and right. [Blade for face to face with a bear Krusty]

Squidward is: click the help button.

Krabsa: man overboard! Ascension, squid, Mister! Climb! [Lifting the mast until the anchovies wanted they fall after the wave of healing]

Anchovies: meep! MEEP ！

Mr. Krabs, is really good. Goodbye, Mr. Squidward take charge!

AYou: '' face to face with a bear you do! [Captured you, And can use a teaspoon, song héroïque for clignotant red light and a Comparateur steering wheel]

Sponge Bob square pants: sea captain enabled! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! If someone orders a manipulator? [Were surprised and Kleber] are open! Rem [prior to the release of the two pliers] add port and starboard, and we must not forget the Turbo! [Two advanced fork spin everything and crack crabs and face] you think that individual actions? In the kitchen! [Anchovies] who is hungry? [Tiny Tim live in the Sun, made it seven games in Hamburg in the light of the moon. many, many, many of Hamburg launched the anchor opened the window. I did all the anchovies and end after cleaning the bus.]

G) senior foodsmanship Krabs: fast, this is the best I've seen, baby! Welcome to visit! [Mr. Krabs gives Bob sponge, Mr. mark]

AYou are: but, Mr. krabs.

Crabbe said all three qualifications Comparateur! the Queen of ass!

Return Cuca: [faiblement] good luck, Sir.-

Mr. krabs: Hip Hip!

Squidward: [fast]

Lobster: Hip-Hip!

Squidward is: Hurra [rapidement]. Mr. Krabs Sir!

Push [a great put push cartouche Patrick money but-roues] Sir Tong butin two me, Des

Patrick: Hello Krusty Krew

Squidward: Marshall, Patrick?

Patrick ·: crabs, please. [SpongeBob can be traced back to the kitchen with a spoon and the immediate release of dozens of cake sent over vydejna diet is not at odds with Patrick and he preferred the crab. Crab segment; crashing sound]

Patrick ·: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

You: Panda! Mr. krabs! [Quietly sings] Mr. krabs, check out the new Ambloiiiiiiiii! [Marked b.a.b]

* * *

_That's It! Review Or Flame As Much As You Like It_


	2. Chapter 2

And now we have "Reef Blower" to became the victim of Bad Translator!

You: [out of his home, take a look at the bottom of the bikini left and apparently folded flower. For four weeks, and when I put the empty shell in the front yard of his house noticed. Go there and find out if someone's attention. [Whistles] SpongeBob the yard kick]

Sponge Bob square pants: [hull notes in your lawn, and gets an idea. Place the slide in his garage. Doors open along the reef blower, SpongeBob]

You: [lying in a hammock, which of all the noise and looked up. [Sigh], and some earbuds use]

Sponge Bob square pants: [go earlier and mental shell reef blowers. Fly up and back. Again the same ... ... Bet weather on Earth, it is used for qiekongsha]

You: [eat and eat at the table, out of the hole to throw away all sand down SpongeBob]

Sponge Bob square pants: [if Squidward is blowing away the sand covering the error text Squidward is. works. algae part ing ... with sandy, Sandy was in the eyes of Squidward is Olhos de Agua skoidwards sand views]

Squidward: [sniffs]

Sponge Bob: you! [Notice the pile of sand and its signs and symptoms of their holding, the reef blower, suck all the sand, sand and clean appearance, reef blower yard starts to shake, spits out all the sand and soaked it in the yard. SpongeBob reef blower and unzips before]

"Coral fan: [cough]

Select [all coral and sand Cork:, drag handles. Nothing really happens, four separate break and go with it and take the last flight a grab and keep traffic on your hands in the dirt rather than access the fan, fan, coral reefs, marine coral reefs start sucking all the water to drag]

Jing: [on-the-spot breath but they can not breathe]

SpongeBob square pants: [fan of reef size bag. Explosions and copper bikini bottom sand. Read a bunch of real or falling when it is closed, come back to clean]

Bu [we bathed in the sand, and all the Shell and then floating the nose].


End file.
